


Regulus

by boys_in (kaleidosphere)



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Implied Relationships, Introspection, Lowkey Character Study (but not really), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:14:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22853077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaleidosphere/pseuds/boys_in
Summary: Yuri and Claude stargaze at one star in particular.-Claude winks. "Next time, I'll take you here on Valentine's Day. Wouldn't that be romantic?"
Relationships: Yuris Leclair | Yuri Leclerc & Claude von Riegan, Yuris Leclair | Yuri Leclerc/Claude von Riegan
Comments: 6
Kudos: 61





	Regulus

Yuri had never seen such a beautiful sky before. He knows of sunsets, sunrises, and twilights, and even more about the pictures taken of them. But the sky right now is nothing like those times—a shade of blue so serene and deep, as if the ocean is expanding in the midst of stars. They blink in and out of existence, and Yuri's breath escapes him in a singular, awe-filled sigh.

"Pretty awesome, huh?" Claude's voice permeates the air, rising and falling like windswept leaves. He appears next to Yuri just then, emerald eyes trained to the sky. A light breeze passes by, tousling his hair and chapping his lips. His body is leaned against the railing, with the observatory standing tall behind the two of them.

Yuri glances at him before reverting his gaze above, nodding in agreement. "Sure is. I don't think I've ever seen anything like it. What are we even looking at, now?"

"Regulus," Claude murmurs. "It's the largest star in the Leo constellation."

"Oh, you're into astrology?"

"Not at first. Hilda, Hapi, and the others were talking about it, and naturally, I got interested, too." His smile is wide, lopsided, and aimed directly at Yuri. "You're a Leo. August 12th, right?"

Yuri rolls his eyes. "Yes, that's right. And I'm not into the zodiacs or anything like that, but I've heard enough about Leos to last a lifetime."

"Well, to be fair, you're a _classic_ Leo. Self-centered, ambitious, fun-loving, loyal—"

"Easily annoyed."

Claude grins. "Pretty sure that's a _you_ thing, not a Leo thing."

"Astrology isn't even science," Yuri insists. "You could be making this up for all I know."

"I could. The science part of astrology is astronomy, basically, and knowing all the celestial bodies and their distances, yada, yada, yada…" He stretches his arms upward, stifling a yawn. His windbreaker crinkles with his every movement. "I'm a chemist, okay? This isn't exactly my forte."

"Fine, I'll go easy on you. Doesn't change my belief, though." Yuri buries his head in his arms, leaning against the railing for support. He peeks up from the darkness, long lashes fluttering and lips pouting ever-so-slightly. "I'll guess your sign, too. Cancer? No, wait—Aquarius?"

"Rude," Claude says playfully. He places a hand over his chest and pretends to be hurt, eyes sparkling all the while. "I'm not a Cancer, or an Aquarius. I'm just the opposite, in fact!"

"Opposite?"

A moment of quiet passes between them, and Yuri is certain that Claude will leave it at that. The two of them are cut from the same cloth, after all, and they are mastered in the art of subtleties and misdirection. Maybe such tactics are too extreme for two young men who are barely starting their lives after high school, but for them, nothing is more exciting than scheming, and manipulating things so that the outcome is just right.

When the sky darkens, and when Regulus burns even brighter, Claude speaks. "I'm a Leo, too."

"Ah. You know, somehow, that makes sense. No wonder we get along so great."

"Starting to buy into the zodiac thing, are you? That's nice."

"You wish," Yuri huffs. He slowly wraps his arms around himself, hesitant to admit that he should've worn another jacket over his sweater. "Do stars only look pretty when it's cold? It's freezing out here."

"The stars look pretty any time of year. It just so happens that Regulus is best visible in late winter or early spring." Claude winks. "Next time, I'll take you here on Valentine's Day. Wouldn't that be romantic?"

"How cheeky," Yuri says. "I wouldn't hate it, though. If anything, it might be fun—actually _doing_ something on Valentine's Day and not eating bags of discount candy until my teeth fall out."

"Do you really—"

"No." He smiles wide. "But if it's all the same to you, then I don't mind."

The observatory is empty except for them, and the winds have calmed down considerably. If they pare everything down to its bare bones, then there is really nothing but Yuri, Claude, and the stars. The lights from far-away suns, burning so bright that it reaches their corner of the universe—a realization which makes Claude feel so small, empty, and insignificant. It reminds him that everything which bothers him will soon come to pass, as well as the things he loves in equal measures.

For Yuri, it might be different. The infinite existence of the stars and the universe might not be so reassuring to him, as all he holds dear is rendered down to insignificant matter. His mother, his voice, his dreams, his friends…

Even the friend next to him, who seems so happy that they are nothing but beetles to the great star, Regulus. It is said that Leos are ruled by the sun, and that their personalities and _souls_ cause others to naturally gravitate around them. Yuri has seen this behavior in Claude's friends, who flock to him like moths to a flame—fawns to a buck that bows his head, antlers dangling like branches of a tree, bearing not fruit but promises of a better tomorrow.

Just as he, a wolf, heralds his pack: a small group, intimate and naive, short-tempered and idealistic, but loyal, nevertheless. Balthus, Constance, Hapi—they are the ones that gathered around him, and not the other way around. Yet just as a sun grows to depend on the planets surrounding it, a person like Yuri comes to understand that the people around him are equally captivating.

Adorable, even.

Like hell he'd ever say that to Claude's face, though.

"I don't mind," Claude says. Despite his voice coming down to a near whisper beside him, Yuri feels as though he is very far away. "I like spending time with you."

Yuri hums, and he finds that his right hand lingers further from the railing than before; his fingers trail near Claude's, and before hesitating, he brushes his hand against him, goosebumps raising at the softness of the skin there—contrasted only by the archer's calluses formed in the same space.

Claude silently reaches for Yuri's hand, in turn, and closes the gap between their fingers, interlocking their warmth and cold into one singular, easy motion.

"Me too," Yuri says, squeezing faintly at Claude. He never stops looking at Regulus, but he can picture the grin on Claude's face all too easily. "Even if you _are_ a Leo."

**Author's Note:**

> I like YuriClaude _way_ too much, and IntSys really did a number on me by not giving them canonical supports. And as a fan of astrology, myself, this fic was purely self-indulgent in its entirety. It also doesn't help that my two new favorite Fire Emblem characters are a) Leos and b) _schemers._ Though next time, I'll write something for the latter, rather than the former!
> 
> Thanks for reading, I appreciate it!


End file.
